1. Field of the Invention
Various forms of hinge location tools or gauges have been heretofore designed and some are provided with means to prelocate the positions of screws to be utilized in securing an associated hinge leaf in position. However, these previous tools or templates and gauges are not readily produced for use in conjunction with different forms of hinges. Accordingly, a need exists for a butt hinge template which may be utilized to prelocate positions of screws to be utilized in attaching conventional butt hinge leaves to a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of various forms of gauges or templates including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 750,842, 758,636, 1,332,768, 2,812,589, 2,869,245, 2,961,773, 3,307,268 and 3,526,947.